Principal of the Thing
The Principal of the Thing, or simply the Principal, is, as his name suggests, the principal of Here School from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. He is one of the most prominent characters that the player will encounter, and proves to be quite bothersome to most players. He, like most of the characters, speaks in a monotone voice void of almost any emotion. Appearance The Principal of the Thing is an adult man with his right hand out pointing upwards. His eyebrows are raised with one eye appearing to wink, and his mouth is open as if he was shouting. He wears a dark gray shirt with lighter stripes, pale blue jeans, and white socks without shoes (for some reason) and his legs are slightly erased. Mechanics The Principal of the Thing seems to be taking the place of what a normal hall monitor would be like in a school environment. The Principal of the Thing will move around quickly around the school, checking the rooms and occasionally whistling. He will only just pass by the player, unless the player breaks any of the school rules, like running in the halls. If the player breaks any of the School Rules near the principal, the principal will take action and chase the player at a speed that is faster than the player. Once he catches them, he will put them in the Principal's Office, giving the player a detention and shunning them as he leaves. During detention, the player is unable to leave the room for 15 seconds, and the time the player will have to wait will be increased by 15 seconds every time they are caught. Any detentions after 120 seconds will last for 300 seconds. However, there is an item called the Principal's Keys that are found in one of the school's Faculty Rooms. When the player is in detention, they can right click on the door with the keys selected. However, the longer the detention time is, the riskier it is to do, because if the principal catches the player outside while detention is still being held, he will send them back to detention with an increase of waiting time. Being put into detention also counts as "opening a door" and will make Baldi go in that direction if the player didn't use the phone (Using the regular tape is not a good way to keep Baldi away, since the tape is in the detention room anyway.) As such, getting caught three or more times is an almost guaranteed game over without these items or a distraction, as it will take too long for the timer to hit 0 before Baldi enters and catches the player. After the V1.3 update, however, the Principal of the Thing can also send It's a Bully to detention, as seen here. This can make him quite helpful on some occasions. Tips The Principal of the Thing moves fast, so wait until he passes by, and then start running once you are out of his vision.(as of latest update he no longer puts you in detention for eating a zesty bar). It's also a good time to use an Energy Flavored Zesty Bar to recover any energy you may have used. It's definitely a bad idea to use BSoda on him, because he will then start chasing after the player after saying: "No drinking in the halls!". He won't notice the cloud created by it, though. The Principal of the Thing can actually help the player at some times. For one, he takes the player to his office, where they can use the Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting tape, and even get them away from Playtime if she catches you. He can also get rid of It's a Bully. The Principal of the Thing can send the Player to detention if he catches you cutting Playtime's rope or cutting 1st Prize's wires. Glitches School. No Eating was removed, and the "No Bullying" rule was added]] If the Principal of the Thing catches the player who breaking the rules and then the player goes into the detention room, he won’t be able to send the player to detention. He will send the player to normal detention but the door is still open, leaving the player with a free getaway which leads to "No escaping the Detention in the halls." If you hold shift for less than a second with a 1 second delay repeatedly, you can actually run in the halls without the Principal of the Thing catching you. Trivia * His name is a play on words of the phrase: "It's the principle of the thing". A principle is a fundamental rule, law, or tenet. * All of his accusatory sentences involve the action occuring "in the halls." *As of the 1.3 Update, he now detects the player breaking rules by line of sight, rather than the small radius seen in older versions. In older versions he wasn't able to send It's a Bully to detention as well. ** This makes both the Principal of the Thing and It's a Bully the only characters to have their mechanics altered within a new update. ** In older versions, there was a school rule called, 'No eating'. However, in the 1.3 Update, the rule was removed and replaced with the 'No bullying' rule. This means that the player can eat a zesty bar without being punished by the Principal of The Thing. * This is the only character that portrays a real life person, the person presumably to be Mystman12. * There are sounds for the Principal of the Thing saying "No stabbing people with pencils in the halls." and "No looking other people's lockers in the halls.". This might hint that the Principal of the Thing originally would also get the player in detention for looking into people's lockers and stabbing people with pencils, but was then cut from the game. * If the player uses a BSoda in the Cafeteria in front of the Principal of the Thing, he will still put the player in detention no matter what. He also still says "No (action) in the halls". * If the Principal of the Thing sees the player cut Playtime's rope or 1st Prize's wires with the Safety Scissors, he will put them in detention for bullying. ** It's a Bully can also be put in detention if he is caught "bullying" the player. This occurs if you have no items, and Principal of the Thing catches It's a Bully blocking your path. References * His whistling sound is actually taken from a cartoon series known as "The Amazing World of Gumball". The whistling was taken from one of the episodes in which one of the main characters Darwin, was seen chewing a pencil. In said episode, another character known as Banana Joe is seen whistling, where the whistling sound of the Principal of the Thing was taken from. (Click here to watch it). However, the whistles were edited from the original to be lower-pitched. ** His whistling sound is also a reference to the Kill Bill movie. ** Half of the players of this game thought The Principal Of The Thing's whistling was from The Amazing World Of Gumball, as a few thought it was from Kill Bill. Quotes Unused Gallery Principal of the thing in detention.png|Principal of the Thing scolding you in detention Principal's Page In Detention.png|The Principal of the Thing's description in the Principal's Office roaming the hallsd.png|Principal of the Thing roaming the Halls Category:Characters Category:Males Category:School Staff